Sólo el comienzo
by Millay165
Summary: "Te extraño, Maka" "No puedo esperar para verte, bebé" ¿En qué momento mi Maka… digo, mi compañera había conseguido novio sin que yo me enterase?" "¡¿Qué hiciste qué!" Una serie de malentendidos, que puede desencadenar algo más...


**¡Hola!**

Hoy les traigo un nuevo Fic, y el primero que escribo de esta hermosa pareja; Soul**X**Maka.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Soul Eater me pertenecen, son todos creaciones de su autora, Atsushi Ohkubo.

Advertencia: OOC.

Sin más que decir...

Espero disfruten!

**One-Shot.**

-¿Maka?- Pregunté sigilosamente ni bien puse un pie dentro de la casa. Nadie me contestó.

-¿Makaaaa?- Volví a preguntar al tiempo que cerraba la puerta que daba al pasillo del edificio en que vivíamos. Miré atentamente la sala, alumbrada solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Revise la sala; en el sofá no había nadie, el televisor estaba apagado, y todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su lugar.

No había nada que manifestara señales de vida en esta sala más que un pequeño aparatito rosa pálido que emitía una brillante -e irritante- lucecita azul que resplandecía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Me acerqué muy cuidadosamente, y cuando estuve a su lado, tomé el pequeño dispositivo entre mis manos. Era el celular de Maka. Sin poder –ni querer- evitarlo, miré el contenido de la brillante pantalla "Llamada de 158... Para contestarla presione Ok, para ignorarla, Cancelar." Cuando estaba aún debatiéndome con mi fuero interno entre seleccionar el tentador telefonito verde, o el insulso y aburrido telefonito rojo, para bien o para mal, cortaron la llamada.

"_Aburridoooo_" Pensé. Sin embargo, recién en ese momento pude prestar atención a un pequeñísimo –pero significativo- detalle. Maka no tenía agendado ese número, y revisando el celular sin ninguna intención de por medio más que saber quién era, que quería, como había conseguido el número de mi compañera, cuáles eran sus intenciones con ella, y otra infinidad de cosas más, pude notar que no tenía una, ni dos llamadas del mismo número, sino que tenía nada más y nada menos que 7 llamadas perdidas, y 3 mensajes, que por nada del mundo leería. No sería nada _cool_ invadir la privacidad de una chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo puedes escribirle eso?!- Bueno, lo admito, yo no era nada _cool_. Al menos no en ese momento…

Revisé todos los mensajes que encontré en el buzón de entrada, y descubrí que, para mi desgracia, estos que acababa de leer no eran los únicos. Y todos decían algo _relacionado_. "Makita, llámame, tengo muchas ganas de hablar contigo" "Te extraño, Maka" "¿Recibiste el osito que te mande?" "No puedo esperar para verte, bebé"

Y eso no era todo, no señor. Había mensajes todavía más… _insinuantes_. "Maka, ayer la pasamos muy bien, espero que eso se pueda repetir más seguido".

¿En qué momento **_mi_** Maka… digo, **mi** compañera había conseguido novio sin que yo me enterase? Mataría a golpes –o mandaría miradas asesinas, en su defecto- a cualquiera que le quisiera tocar un solo pelo, como había estado haciendo desde hace ya medio año.

************************Flash Back************************

-¿Qué dices, Soul?-

Maka estaba hablando con un chico, ¿quién era ese? Ah, sí, es cierto, era Kid. Pero… ¿qué hacían hablando tan animadamente? De seguro que la estaba invitando a salir, ya conocía todas sus tácticas. Acercarse a ella, pedirle inocentemente alguna tarea, que Maka se la de y él "torpemente" tirase la hoja al suelo, y entonces cuando se inclinasen a buscarla al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se encuentren, y al momento de levantarse… Se choquen sus frentes y uno de ellos termine tirado sobre el suelo con un feo moretón.

-¡Soul! El gran Ore-Sama está hablándote, ¿Cómo osas irte así? ¡¿Acaso quieres alejarte de mí?!- Una mano me tomó fuertemente de mi brazo, y rápidamente me solté de un tirón. Con una mirada cargada de rabia giré mi rostro hacia atrás, para encontrarme con la mirada sorprendida de mi amigo

-Black, ahora NO.

Pareció comprender que no era momento para bromas, ya que no volvió a intentar retenerme. Sin más que decir, apresuré mi paso hasta llegar a la dolorida rubia ceniza que ya se encontraba levantándose con la ayuda del rayitas.

Una vez estuve a su lado, mire con odio a Kid, que después de una sincera disculpa y una cordial despedida, se marchó con la hoja por el corredor por el que vino. Relaje mi mirada, y me encontré de frente con una aturdida Maka.

-¿Estás bien, Maka?- Luego de unos segundos, y aún confundida, levantó su rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos. _Mierda, se veía tan tierna así._

-Eso creo-Pronunció en un tono de voz demasiado bajo, que no podría haber oído de no ser por la corta distancia que nos separaba. La mire con desconfianza a los ojos, y suspiré. Su frente se estaba comenzando a poner morada.

-Eres una tonta.- Ante mi afirmación, abrió los ojos atónita- Mira que chocarte con alguien de esa forma… Solo te puede ocurrir a ti, _pecho-plano.- _Una gran sonrisa socarrona asomó en mis labios, mientras que los ojos de Maka comenzaron a adquirir un toque de enfado.

-¡Maka…-Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. Eso no- Chop!

_Aaaaaah, eso sí que dolía._

************************Fin Flash-Back************************

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en la habitación de Maka "limpiando". A mí me tocaba hacer la limpieza, y a mi compañera hacer la comida. Hay veces en las que hacer las tareas de la casa, no era taaaan malo.

Nunca había prestado atención realmente a esa habitación, pero mientras la miraba, esa vez con más detalle, pude notar que realmente estaba bien decorada, y que estaba muy bien ordenada. Los claros colores de las paredes, rosa claro y lila, armonizaban con los fuertes y contrastantes de los muebles de madera, de un tono tirando a rojizo. Esta habitación podría llegar a parecerme linda. "_Claro, solo si yo fuera una chica_".

Repasé las cómodas, hice la cama, y acomodé todos los peluches como si se tratase de una escena de guerra. El tierno títere de un cerdito rosado estaba comiéndose a un perro sin expresión, y frente a él lo miraba atónito un perro gemelo de expresionismo facial al anterior, que montado sobre un pony morado, parecía acercarse a atacar. Si poder evitarlo, solté una sonora carcajada. De seguro a Maka esto le gustará.

Seguí con mi labor y al terminarlo noté que había un objeto perturbando el orden. Sobre el suelo, junto a la cama, se encontraba tirado un simple osito de peluche color crema. Por la posición en la que estaba, parecía como si se hubiera caído de la cama de la rubia durante la noche, y hubiera quedado abandonado en ese lugar desde entonces. Me acerqué a tomarlo en mis manos, y una vez lo tuve frente a mis ojos, le dirigí una mirada cargada de odio –justo como las que le mandaba a todo ser viviente que se le acercara a Maka, sin contar a sus amigas- y, como si este pudiera sentir algo, le apreté fuertemente la cabeza haciendo que su sonriente cara se deformase. Ese debía ser el tan famoso osito del mensaje. No me habría molestado tanto, si no fuera porque había descubierto que Maka dormía con él.

-¡Soul, la cena esta lista, ven rápido por favor!- Escuché venir desde la cocina. ¿Tanto tiempo me había entretenido limpiando la habitación de la Maka? Si cuando comencé a ordenar todavía era de día…

Una vez estuve sentado frente a un gran plato de sushi -cortesía de Maka-, comencé a degustarlo gustosamente. Tal vez ella sea pésima para los deportes, para entender las bromas, y para un montón de cosas más, pero la cocina de se le daba tan bien como leer, y eso era mucho.

-Está muy rico- Halague la comida casi sin darme cuenta de mis palabras, pues ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que la comida que hacia ella siempre estuviera tan deliciosa, que con solo verla se me hacía agua la boca y soltaba algún buen comentario sobre esta.

-Gracias, Soul. Sé que ésta es tu comida preferida, y como noté que hoy te esforzaste tanto con la limpieza, sentí que ahora era yo la que debía hacer algo por ti.-Comentó con una tierna sonrisa.

- En ese caso, ordenaré todo más seguido.- Sonreí. ¿Y qué otra cosa podía decir? Si tenía la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo sus intereses, y a la vez que me cocinen como recompensa, yo era más que feliz.

Al acabar nuestra animada cena, juntamos lo que habíamos ensuciado y lo lavamos. Una vez terminamos, simplemente nos sentamos a mirar una aburrida película sobre el sofá de nuestra sala.

-No sabía que todavía dormías con peluches.- Solté con sorna a mitad de la película.

-¿Q-qué dices?- Respondió sumamente nerviosa, a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban con un tono rojizo.- Yo no duermo con ningún osito.- _Touché_.

-¿Segura?- Contraataque con voz inocente- Si yo nunca mencioné a ningún osito…

-¡Maldición!

_Te delataste sola, Makita…_

Una estruendosa y molesta carcajada, como esas que al parecer no solo sabe hacer Black*Star, resonó por toda la sala.

-¡O-oye! ¡No te rías!- La rubiecita me miraba inflando los mofletes, en forma de reproche.

-¡Es que!... ¡Es que!- No podía parar de reírme, lo que dificultaba un poco –mucho- mi hablar- ¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de guardar un secreto por un tiempo antes de soltarlo tú sola!

-¡Por supuesto que soy capaz! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

- Claro, claro, como la vez que "accidentalmente" le gritaste a toda la escuela que a Tsubaki le gustaba Black*Star. Suerte para ella que ese estúpido además de tener un complejo de dios, solo escucha sus propias palabras jaja- Seguía riéndome y a medida que pasaban los segundos noté como la cara de Maka se iba poniendo cada vez más y más roja de la vergüenza, y la ira contenida.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! ¡Es que esa declaración me sorprendió mucho!

-Como digas. ¡Oh, oh, oh!- La pare al recordar algo más- ¡Me acuerdo de esa vez en la hablabas de los mal que huele el profesor Stein sin saber que él estaba detrás tuyo!

Su cara cambió completamente al recordar aquello. Claro, como no lo iba a recordar si fue la primera vez que la perfecta delegada de la clase tenía un castigo.

-¡También recuerdo esa vez que…!

-¡Ya basta Soul!- Gritó colérica- ¡Para de una vez!

- Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad.-Contesté como un niño inocente que acababa de ser regañado por haber roto el jarrón favorito de su madre.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Sí puedo guardar secretos!

-¡Mientes! ¡No puedes!

-¡Si fuera así, ya te habría dicho hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de un idiota descerebrado llamado Soul!- Al decir eso, se tapó inmediatamente la boca con una mano, y tanto mi mente como su mirada se quedaron en blanco por unos breves segundos.

¿Acaso dijo que…? No, no, no, no, no. Imposible. ¿Pero si hubiera dicho que..? No, no, no, eso nunca pasaría. Esto debe ser un sueño. Si, de ninguna otra forma Maka podría decir que estaba enamorada de mí, con todo lo que a mí me gustaba fastidiarla…

Queriendo comprobar si lo que oí no fue a causa de que me había dormido viendo la aburrida película, empecé a pegarme para nada suavemente en la cara. Otra de mis fantásticas ideas…

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes, cua… Tres golpes. Una mano, suave, blanca y muy pequeñita comparada con la mía me había detenido. _Maka…_

-Si yo soy la que está mal, no sé que debería decir de ti. –Rió suavemente Maka. ¿Cuándo es que se invirtieron los roles? Si hasta hace unos segundos el que reía era yo.- Ya para, te vas a lastimar.

Solo cuando dijo eso último pude notar que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas. Esa pequeña manito desprendía un calor que me hacía sentir muy bien. Cuando ya estaba completamente acostumbrado, y estaba comenzando a desear que ese contactó no se rompa jamás, Maka soltó mi mano avergonzada y bajó la mirada.

-L-lo lam-lamento S-Soul. Y-yo no q-q-quería incomodarte.

No la deje terminar. No sé si eso que escuche de que estaba enamorada de mi fue real, o fueron puras fantasías mías. Pero si era una alucinación, la disfrutaría. Si era un sueño, lo aprovecharía. Si era un pensamiento, lo haría realidad. Y si era cierto, sería el chico más feliz del mundo.

Porque si, yo también estaba enamorado de Maka.

Sus manos entrelazaron tímidamente el blanco cabello de mi nuca, y mis manos, una en su cintura, y otra en su barbilla, la atrajeron más hacia mí. Nos estábamos besando. Sí, nos estábamos besando, y… _ dios, que bien se sentía._

Ese suave y dulce beso –que por cierto, comencé yo- cargado de sentimientos poco a poquito fue cambiando a uno más salvaje y deseoso de más contacto. Nuestros labios ya no solo se acariciaban mutuamente, sino que para este punto nuestros dientes se habían sumado para nuestro disfrute, y la guerra de lenguas que se desataba en nuestras bocas estaba haciendo que comenzáramos a perder el control. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cintura, mientras que las suyas empezaron a masajear si cabello. Hubiéramos seguido, de no ser porque no me parecía correcto. Yo no era ningún aprovechado, y no quería seguir con esto sin que antes me respondan una duda que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace 1 día.

-Maka, tengo una pregunta que hacerte- Solté sin más, interrumpiendo el beso. Si, tal vez fue un poco brusco, pero tenía que saber la respuesta ahora mismo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Q-qué pasa, Soul?- Me preguntó un poco avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Eeeh, yo, hace unos días volví a casa, y no pude evitar ver tu celular tentadoramente esperándome – Al escucharme decir eso, su mirada cambió a una con un toque de desconfianza- Y, esto, como decirlo.

-Simplemente dilo, Evans- Oh Oh. Ya había comenzado con el _Evans_.

- ¡Sinquererrevisétucelularmientrasdormíasydescubrímuchosmensajesdeunnúmerodesconocido!

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Lo lamento, es que me puse un poco molesto y quería saber con quién te hablabas tanto.- Me disculpé.

-¿Te molestaste? ¿Estás seguro que usaste la palabra correcta? Porque yo en realidad diría… CELOSO.-Tras decir eso, me saco la lengua infantilmente, como si aún fuéramos niños.

-Yo no estoy celoso, los chicos _cool_ no sienten celos.-Aunque por dentro sabía que lo que me decía era cierto, nunca podría admitirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos ante ella.

-¿Seguro?- Esa sonrisa. Estaba planeando algo.

-Si.

-¿Seguro?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Muy.

-¿Seguro?- ¿Qué era esto? ¿Tan poco creíbles eran mis palabras?

-Ya, Maka. Muy seguro- Bufé fastidiado.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso, no te molestará que llame al número desconocido y hable con él. Después de todo, estoy comenzando a extrañarlo.- Al decir eso, río, y no pude evitar un leve sonrojo. La causa por la que ella reía, supuse, que era yo, que ni me quiero imaginar la cara de descolocado que puse.

-¿Para qué lo vas a llamar? ¿No es más interesante hablar conmigo?

-Mmmm-Dudó- No, quiero hablar con él.

Enfadado, decidí irme a mi habitación. Para que me iba a quedar allí si Maka prefería hablar con _otro_ en vez de conmigo.

-¿Sabes?… -Habló frenándome a mitad de camino- estás disculpado.- Giré para verla, y seguía en el mismo lugar que cuando empezamos a ver la película.- Tienes suerte de que me gustas, Evans. –De nuevo con el Evans, pero sin embargo, esta vez acompañado de un "me gustas" sonaba como música para mis oídos.

-No eres la única a la que le gusta alguien, Maka.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Así es, me gustas mucho, Makita.

Maka me abrazó, y de una manera un poco torpe busco mis labios. Una vez los encontró, nos unimos nuevamente en un hermoso beso.

-Maka- Dije deteniéndola a mitad del beso- Después de todo, no respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Ah, ¿eso?- Rió un poco imaginando algo y continuo- Es bastante simple, es Spirit.

-¿Spirit? ¿Tu padre?- Un poco disgustada al hoy la palabra "padre", confirmo lo dicho con su cabeza.- Y… ¿Por qué no está agendado?

-Es que siempre lo bloqueo, y cambia el número para volver a fastidiarme con sus estúpidos mensajes.

-¿Y el osito?

-Me lo regalaron cuando era pequeña, y él lo encontró hace algunos días. Es muy importante para mí.

-¿Y el "la pase muy bien ayer, espero repetirlo", o algo parecido?

-Acepté ir a cenar con él a un restaurante.

-¿Y yo me preocupe tanto por esto?- Pregunté indignado y relajado de que no estuviera saliendo con nadie. Aunque tal vez eso no duraría mucho…

Ella rió realmente divertida. Amaba su risa, y amaba más ser la razón de su risa- Eso parece.

Pasaron solo dos segundos para que nuestros labios se vuelvan a juntar con urgencia. Luego de unos segundos más, Maka me frenó con dificultad.

-Soul, se hace tarde. Tenemos que ir a dormir.

-Pero Maka, esto es solo el comienzo…

¿Qué les pareció?

Nunca fui alguien de mucha presencia, pero estuve desaparecida por casi un año. ¡Perdón!

Este fanfic lo había preparado hace ya casi 3 meses creo, pero nunca lo había publicado por que sentía (y sigo sintiendo) que no está muy bien escrito, pero como de todas formas quiero ver si me pueden dejar sus opiniones sobre la historia, recomendaciones sobre que cambiar, etc etc, decidí publicarlo igual.

En este momento, estoy escribiendo otro One-Shot SoulXMaka, que es un especial por navidad. Voy a ver si lo puedo publicar el 24, en noche buena, y si no puedo, el 25. Voy a intentar cumplir con la fecha, pero de todas formas no estoy segura si voy a poder, pero... ¡Lo voy a publicar! Así que si no lo hago en estos días paciencia que tarde o temprano (probablemente tarde) va a llegar.

Espero que si les gusto este pequeño One-Shot lean el siguiente que voy a publicar en brevedad, y me dejen reviews con sus opiniones.

¡Por un mundo con más SoulXMaka!

Saludos, Millay.


End file.
